War between boys and girls
by alleycatprincess
Summary: They were the Boys Next Door and Girls Next Door for centuries, but when a G.N.D experiment goes wrong and numbuh's 3 &5 get sent as undercover agents to find out B.N.D secrets. But the clock is ticking and their identities won't last forever, it's the beginning of a catastrophe! 3x4 2x5 small 1x362
1. Chapter 1

**Hi for some reason my last story got deleted...douche. Anyway I have always want to do a GND and BND story it looked fun, this the most original I could up with. I suggest you watch operation caked five to understand the back story and read operation gender to see how Abby and Kuki turn out.**

Today there were two organisations fighting for children's rights...the Boys Next Door and the Girls Next Door. The two's histories go all the way back into the 19th century, when boys stubbornly refused to let girls join their Kids Next Door. Outraged the girls created their own but as the Girls Next Door or more known as the G.N.D. The KND then changed their title to he Boys Next Door or B.N.D making it clear that the two genders were separate from each other and disallowed to interact on a friendly basis. The boys only thought adults for boys and girls only thought adults for girls. The boys came out on top when it came to power and strength so they claimed all the brilliant tree houses across the world. The girls though, benefited more when it came to brains and battle strategies, resulting to their deluxe secret base on the moon. The organisations used to prank call, bully and ambush one another constantly until they signed a peace treaty claiming to leave each other alone and keep to their own business. Despite the document the boy's and girl's still didn't see eye to eye and tried to avoid each other at all costs...

...

GND moon base

Rachel T. McKenzie aka numbuh 362, supreme leader of the GND sat in one of the bases testing labs talking to the nerdy GND scientists. She and the others were looking threw a long stretched window going all the way round, there was a a testing room in the shape of a circle and inside was a red and white target board and taped to the center was a rainbow monkey.

"So what you are saying that this device will turn anything girly into something, well,...boyish?" the leader asked the helmeted girl next to her, otherwise known as numbuh 86 or Fanny Fullbright.

"That's what the DORKY scientist told me"numbuh 86 exclaimed "But I don't see why they should have a precious rainbow monkey for their test subject..." she finished sadly. It was true nearly every girl in the GND had a soft spot for rainbow monkeys, even the scariest.

"But I don't see why such a device would be valid to our facility...and if a boy got it, it could cause mayhem!" Rachel stated quite worried about the procedure that was about to take place.

Suddenly a brunette with braids and braces came to the leaders side "Don't worry numbuh 362, if this works then we would be able to reverse it into a girlifier ray and the boys would have to think twice before prank delivering a pizza to the base ever again!" she laughed with and evil grin but it then faded "The effects wear off after a certain amount of time though, but say it was a person it could last for...I don't know, maybe two months"

Rachel took the words in, it was the perfect weapon for defense against anyone from the BND. Giving and evil grin Rachel turned to all the female scientist's but realized they were not paying attention. She then gave numbuh 86 a swift nod **"SHUT UP!" **the red head yelled gaining all the operatives attention, some where so startled they fell over.

Rachel cleared her throat "Alright, if this test works I want it immediately reversed to our benefit and then placed into our defense systems only to be used for when the boys have the audacity to come near here in a offensive manner!"

All the girls cheered. The brunette turned to her superior "When shall we start the test" she asked smiling.

"As soon as possible I am curious to see the results" Rachel said once again looking into the testing room.

_Meanwhile_

"I'm telling you numnuh 5, I can smell a poor rainbow monkey somewhere round here!" A young Japanese girl exclaimed to her friend, he nose constantly sniffing the air.

"Girl, the dorks around here probably have closets filled with the toys" The dark skinned said coolly but a little annoyed with her friends antics.

"But it smells sad" The girl replied nearly tearing up, earning a sigh from her companion.

The two girls were GND operatives, the Japanese girl was known as Kuki Sanban or code-named numbuh 3 a go-lucky, optimistic care free spirit. She was easily recognized for her over-sized green sweater and long black hair. The other was Abigail Lincoln or numbuh 5 a cool headed, laid back and upbeat girl with her trademark red hat and long black braid. They were partners in combat and best friends despite being opposites and looked out for each other as family-or sisters. The two were currently walking around the test labs because numbuh 3 apparently could 'smell' a rainbow monkey in distress and determined to find it. Numbuh 5 had just being dragged along for the sake of nothing else to do but was quickly losing patience with the fact they were going in circles.

Kuki quickly stopped in her tracks and ran up to a door that they must have passed the first two times "Numbuh 5 it's behind here!" she exclaimed grabbing the handle and running in with out a second thought. Abby's eyes widened, she couldn't just let her friend run into and experiment lab!

"Kuki, wait! Be careful fool!" she practically yelled chasing after her. She halted to see Kuki by some kind of target board untying some rainbow monkey taped to it. Numbuh 5 ran to her friends side to them both out the room before they got into trouble, only to be halted by the sounds of muffled shouting. Numbuh 5 finally looked around and saw the room was that circular shaped and a long screen stretched all the way around the circular walls and behind the screen where girls with shocked and petrified faces yelling at them to move. At the same time the Abby and Kuki looked in front of them where some sort of laser had protruded from the wall and was pointing straight at them about to fire.

"Run!" Kuki screamed but it was to late. The ray of blue light had hit them, the pain was so intense they both doubled over blinding light surrounding them.

_A few minutes_ ago

In the testing lab

"Alright, ready to fire" a young blonde scientist said putting on her protective goggles like all the others. She then held up a black controller with a huge red button on it, her thumb hovered above it "I am so sorry Mr. Play-With-Me-All-Day rainbow monkey" she said shutting her eyes and pressing the button failing to see the door of the test room being flung open and two operatives walking in.

Suddenly all the girls noticed, they immediately panicked like the little girls inside them, even Numbuh's 86 and 362. But it was to late and the laser was all ready charging. The two girls they identified and numbuh 3 and 5 only noticed them when the laser fired, the light the followed was to blinding for anyone to see them. Numbuh 86 then pressed a button which sealed the door knocking Abby and Kuki in the room, Rachel peered further worry and guilt written on her face. The light soon cleared and every single jaw **dropped**.

Standing in numbuh 3's place was a tall boy the same height except he wore a dark green cap turned to the side and his scruffy raven bangs sticking out the front. He had a light green jumper, baggy blue jeans with rips at the knees and black chucks. The boy had a dark smirk on his face and the charisma of a troublemaker, the girls found it hard to believe this has once been the sweet numbuh 3. **  
**

Next to him stood yet another boy around the same height replacing where Abby had been stood. He had numbuh fives black hair but it had some fringe that had been parted down the middle and the rest of his hair was hidden underneath a familiar red hat that now faced backwards the same shirt except now it reached his waist, baggy blue jeans and some white worn sneakers. Like the other boy he had the same look and aura to him. **(Go and see operation G.E.N.D.E.R to see their appearances)**

The two looked at each other then down at the rainbow monkey that was now on the floor then both looked up and gave and evil grins. The girls gasped out of shock and the fate of the rainbow monkey. All of a sudden alarms and sirens went off all over the base signaling _'RED ALERT boys in moon base!' _it repeated. Forgetting the toy, the boys jumped in shock looking around.

Rachel made a quick jump and switched off the alarm and spoke into a small microphone "Girls Next Door stand down the boys have stabilized and disposed of soon". The two kids gave a small frown, and finally saw all the girls staring at them through the window. They then made faces and made disgusting noises forcing the girls to turn away.**  
**

"Don't worry sir, we will start working on the girly ray immediately!" One of the scientists stated.

"See to it as you will" Rachel said and turned to Fanny "Get you decommissioning squad and bring numbuh's 3 and 5 to the main deck immediately, and make sure no one see's you! I will meet you there" Numbuh 86 saluted and ran off already yelling into her communicator. Rachel then turned to the scientists "Hey girls, I'm up for a little experiment" she said, everyone in the room gave her a strange look. Rachel looked over at the brunette she had talked to earlier "numbuh 46.987, are numbuh 3 and 5 still chipped?"

The girl confusedly searched through her computer and on the screen a black map with green highlights appeared. After typing in the partner's code number two red lights started blinking on the map where numuh 3 and 5 were standing. "Yes mam, we can still track them"

"Good, because I say we use this to our advantage" numbuh 362 said deviously, getting some scared looks from her fellow operatives. "This is and opportunity! Still make the girly ray but leave numbuh's 3 and 5" she continued. The scientists stayed silent still not convinced, Rachel turned to the window and looked inside. The decommissioning squad were now pinning the boys down whilst they squealed and complained about cooties. Rolling her eyes Rachel turned back to the scientists "Let's get them into the Boys Next Door, they could be our undercover agents without them knowing it! We could learn all their secrets!" Rachel exclaimed. The operatives then brightened up adjusting to the brilliant idea.

"Excuse me, but won't numbuh's 3 and 5 tell the boys about being here" a small voice called out.

Rachel folded her arms and smiled "That's the beauty of our technology, we will give them some knockout gas and wipe their minds of ever being here. They will wake up on earth and not suspect a thing, the BND will see their potential and recruit them" Rachel paused to let her words sink in before she continued "Whilst they are knocked out I also want someone to alter their chips so what they see and hear, we see and hear on the monitor" Rachel finished and received a round of cheers and applause.

"But how long do you plan to keep them there" a girl said, referring to how long the effects last.

"Trust me, we well have them out before anything happens" Rachel assured chuckling confidently "BUT, this operation does NOT leave the room".

Evil giggles came throughout the room, Rachel looked out the window and saw the decommissioning squad already gone. Giving along sigh she adjusted her helmet and left the room to head for the main deck...

**You like? I always loved how Kuki could smell rainbow monkeys. Anyway any errors tell me because I am seriously to stupid to notice any different.**

**review! **


	2. Chapter 2

After a five hour procedure the Girls Next Door had met to numbuh 362's demands and had finished their work on the boys. After a few tests the computer monitor now emitted whatever the boys could see or hear, and their locator chips couldn't be found by anyone but them. Wiping the two boys minds they sent them down to the earth and set them on a soft patch of grass in the park before quickly leaving.

After and hour or so the green clad boy stood up and looked around _'the park?' _he thought curiously. Swiftly he checked through his jean pockets and pulled out a license of some sort. It had a photo of him in the corner and in swirly hand writing it said _'Lifetime Yipper member, Karl Sanban, Age 10'._ Besides the fact he knew who he was he crinkled his nose up at the writing, it was almost as if some cruddy girl had written it.

"What the crud happened?" a voice spoke up.

'Karl' looked to see a boy now standing up rubbing his head and moaning in pain. The boy brushed off the dirt on his pants and turned to face Karl. Raising and eyebrow he then scuffled through his pockets fishing out and identical license with the same handwriting _' Lifetime Yipper member, Allen Lincoln, Age 10'. _Placing it back where it was he once again looked at the boy in front of him "Sup dude, I'm Allen do you know where I am?"

"I'm Karl, I think we're in the park. I ain't exactly familiar with the area" Karl replied in a bored manner.

The two gave each other mischievous grins that instantly said they were friends. Out of no where a soccer ball hit Allen in the head sending him off of his feet and onto the ground, the ball rolled to Karl's feet and he picked it up whilst laughing at his friend's embarrassment. Allen stood up whilst rubbing his head muttering under his breath, his eyes then scoped the park to see where the ball had come from.

"Uh, can I have my ball back please?" a young boy around the age of seven asked. Anyone could tell this boy was scared of the two, not only were they by far taller and older but the evil smirks on their faces gave off a very intimidating aura about them.

"Check it Allen, the little baby wants his ball back" Karl laughed in a mocking tone whilst spinning the ball on his finger.

"Yeah maybe we should teach him a lesson" Allen replied darkly whilst evilly grinning. As soon as he cracked his knuckles for effect the seven year old ran off screaming.

"Aw dude, that was brilliant" Karl exclaimed through fits of laughter. Allen smiled at his friend but then eyed the ball that was some how still balancing on his finger.

"You up for a game of ball?" Allen asked.

"You're on!" Karl exclaimed dropping the ball to his feet and started to dribble away with Allen on his heels.

...

After 20 minutes of playing both boys decided to take a break and sat underneath the shade of a tree. Allen laid in the grass on his back with his arms behind his head watching the tree's leaves above. Karl, however, sat up straight leaning against the tree trunk for support and once again was spinning the ball on his finger.

Their peace was interrupted by five figures approaching them, they noted the smallest one as the boy from earlier. The next wasn't much taller, he was blonde with a bowl haircut that covered his eyes an orange hoodie, blue baggy jeans and white sneakers. The next was a chubby kid with a blue shirt, brown pant, black chucks and an aviator hat and goggles. Beside him was a tall bald kid with sunglasses, a red shirt, grey khakis and brown boots. Finally there was the tallest and obviously oldest of the group his appearance almost made Karl laugh out. He was wearing some sort of goofy outfit that involved saucepans and a huge sign with the number 274 on it.

They stopped about five feet from the duo and the young boy cried "They're the ones that took my ball" and with that Allen and Karl were on their feet with scowls on their faces.

"You cruddy brat I told you to scram" Allen hissed pointing an accusing finger at the younger child.

"Now there is no need for that, all we ask is that you return the ball" The bald one said.

"And what if we don't" Karl said continuing to spin the ball but now to mock them.

"We'll make ya, now give 'im the cruddy ball!" The short one yelled clearly wanting to fight. He spoke with a thick Australian accent.

"Bring it shorty" Allen said. The comment sent the short boy lunging at Allen in a fit of rage.

"NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT!" He screamed.

Allen was caught quite off guard but managed to just about avoided the attacks and started to land a few of his own on the Aussie. The chubby kid went for Karl, the green boy immediately kneed him in the stomach which made him double over. Karl smirked and looked for the ball to only find the owner just about to pick it up, like it was a reflex Karl grabbed the pilots arm and with much effort swung him around before releasing him. The chubby kid yelled as he flew through the air and into the seven year old. Karl picked up the untouched ball and looked over to Allen who was now trying to fight off the short and bald kid.

"Hey **baldy"** Karl called. The name got his attention and he turned to face her "Here's the cruddy ball" and with that he hurled the ball at the boy, the impact sent the kid to the floor. This caught the short one's attention and he looked at his friends. Taking no time Allen hit the kid in the back of the head so he fell to the floor.

Before anyone could react the tallest one spoke "**STOP****!****"** all heads turned his way. He picked up the ball. "Operatives line up!"All the boys they had recently fought lined up and saluted. He walked up to the youngest "Here is your ball numbuh 363, you are dismissed" numbuh 363 stuck his tongue out at Karl and Allen before running off. "I am numbuh 274, where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

"Learn?" Allen asked.

"I would compliment you if it hadn't been for the fact you stole some kid's ball" he frowned.

"What the crud are you on about?" Karl asked

"Have you not heard of the B.N.D?" numbuh 274 asked in shock

"No we ain't" Karl spat back.

"We are the Boys Next Door an organisation that fights adult tyranny and defend boys rights" The bald kid explained.

"What about the girls?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"That is the Girls Next Door's problem, we only help girls in mandatory" numbuh 274 explained.

"Pfft, whatever, I'm starving, Allen's gonna get himself some grub. You coming green boy?" Allen yawned, and started heading in the direction of a hot dog stand.

"Heck yeah!" Karl cheered walking after him.

"Wait!" numbuh 274 called after them, the two kids stopped and faced him. "This is numbuh 1, 2 and 4. They are some of the best operatives we have and, well, we need more boys like that" The three kids behind him gave a shocked look. "Would you be interested in joining the Boys Next Door?"

**"WHAT!?" **numbuh's 1, 2 and 4 exclaimed.

"Will we get food?" Allen asked still eyeing the food stand.

"All you can eat"

Allen and Karl gave each other a swift nod and turned to the others "We're in".

...

GND moon base

"Yes!" all the girls cheered from the monitor.

A young girl then turned to her leader "you did it numbuh 362! Your plan is working!"

Rachel sighed and sat in her chair with a frown "I can't help but think I made a terrible mistake..."

**review!**

**Hey again, yes this story actually has a plot but it's gonna be a long ride so get your extra large drink and popcorn!**

**Sorry if there are any grammar errors and there probably are (I am even more stupid in real life) so enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**discalimer I do not own KND. Enjoy.**

"whoa," said Karl and Allen.

The six kids had arrived a massive tree house, with pieces of metal sticking out at different ends. The other four boys just grinned at the reactions and continued their way to the huge structure.

"So you guys, like, live here?" Karl asked as they made their way up the elevator inside the tree.

"They do," numbuh 274 corrected, motioning to numbuh's 1,2 and 4 "But I reside in the mega ultra tree house base."

The lift made a ding and the doors opened, the room itself was circular shaped on the opposite side was a podium, and in the middle were some seats that were carved into the floor and lined with red cushions.

"Welcome to the briefing room," numbuh 2 said.

"Please take a seat," numbuh one ordered.

Following his lead all the boys, except numbuh 274, took a seat. The leader stood at the podium "Boys next door rule!" he yelled which earned cheers from numbuhs 1,2 and 4. "Karl and Allen, before you are recruited into our organisation, you need to be put through some special training, since the artic base has been taken over by the girls you will have to train here."

"Ugh, I hate them cruddy girls!" numbuh 4 moaned.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Allen asked "sure they are annoying but they do have their qualities."

"Ha, tell me five qualities a _girl_ would have," numbuh 2 sneered.

"Everyone is different, but I'm sure working together wouldn't kill anyone," Allen suggested.

"Girls and boys have a long history, you would understand if you knew about it," numbuh 1 mentioned.

"Yes, anyway, for now you will be training here for...four weeks. By the end of that time you will be given your positions and numbuhs" numbuh 274 paused "I have to get back now, so introduce yourselves and I will return in four weeks."

And with that the supreme leader exited the room. Numbuh 1 stood up and went to the podium and adjusted his glasses before talking " Okay, I think introductions are now welcome now. I am numbuh 1 the leader of sector V, my name is Nigel Uno."

"I'm Hoagie P. Gilligan, or numbuh 2 I'm the pilot and 2x4 technology officer of sector V" Hoagie said.

"And oi'm numbuh 4, or Wally Beetles the hand-2-hand combat specialist of sector V" Wally muttered.

Nigel looked at Karl and Allen "Now, with that out the way let the training begin..."

**GND moon base (2 hours later)**

"Alright girls, I want you all to pay close attention, our two agents will now be using weapons and learning techniques!" Rachel shouted to the group of scientists in front of her "I want every weapon, move and training session analysed and then we can build new weapons ten times greater!"

The group of nerdy scientists saluted and set off to work. "Numbuh 362, mam! The girly ray has been tested and fully operational and ready to install!" a blonde girl with geeky glasses shouted.

"Good, call the engineering squad and install the guns ASAP!" Rachel ordered.

"Yes, mam!" and with that the girl ran off.

Out of no where a red headed girl in white lab coat and goggles nervously tapped the leader's shoulder. "Numbuh 362? I have just went over the boys previous conversation...and the training will take at least a month and the girly effects wear off after two months."

"Thank you for bringing that up numbuh 345.879, I will be sure to have them out by then,"Rachel assured. Though in the back of her mind she was clueless on how she was going to do that. Suddenly a beeping went off on her watch, pressing a button numbuh 23 appeared on the screen,

"Numbuh 362! we're under attack the boys are attacking with paint-balls!" The brunette shouted.

"Hold them off with the G.L.I.T.T.E.R.C.A.N.N.O.N"

"Yes, mam, end transmission."

when the screen turned static Rachel sprinted out the lab and to the main deck. Upon arrving she could see from the windows two B.N.D ships shooting colourful paint-balls at the defences. Her eyes then trailed over to to numbuh 86 who was arguing over the intercom with one of the B.N.D ships, on the screen was numbuh 60 otherwise known as Patton Drilvosky.

"What the heck do you _stoopid_ boy think your doing!" The red head screeched.

"Heh, stop whining we're only having a bit of fun" he sneered

Frowning rachel gently pushed Fanny aside "Listen numbuh 60, I command you stop this before you get into trouble, this isn't a prank and everything you are doing right now is going against our sacred treaty!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist _supreme _leader" Patton mocked.

"This is your final chance numbuh 60! Turn you fleet around, now!" Rachel shouted.

"oooh scary haha, end transmission" and the screen went static, Rachel sighed. This will not go unmentioned next time she saw the B.N.D supreme leader, or Chad which she preferred.

"Numbuh 362!" another face appeared on the screen, it was numbuh 83 or Sonya.

"Yes, numbuh 83"

"The engineer team just wanted to let you know the girls rays our now installed and working."

"Thank you numbuh 83, end transmission," Rachel smiled to herself, maybe Patton hopefully would stay a little longer.

To numbuh 362's displeasure the ships turned and left, Rachel gave out a huge sigh and sat in her chair. Frowning she started to plan out her latest operation and how she would get them out of the B.N.D before transforming back. She was tossed out of her thoughts when the red headed scientist from earlier appeared "numbuh 362! I have some bad news."

The leaders head snapped in the girls direction, she quickly jumped from her seat and ran to the girl. "What bad news?" she asked cautiously.

" Well a while before the two operatives turn back they start to regain memories," the girl explained "They would only think of it as some sort of dream but it's still too risky."

"Well if that's the case we should abort the mi-"

The leader was cut off by numbuh 46.987 who appeared "sorry to interrupt numbuh 362 but the mission is working! We have just analysed over 40 of their weapons and techniques! If we can keep this mission going we can be superior over the boys by miles!" The nerdy girl said getting more and more excited as she spoke.

Rachel froze, she couldn't answer she could either leave her operatives there and carry out probably the most successful and sneaky plan ever made, or she could abort the mission and save the operatives before any trouble started. To her only one option made the most sense,

"Thank you numbuh 46.987, go back to the lab and continue what you were doing," after waving the operative off she turned to the other girl "change of plans, we will just have to sneak them out last minute."

The girl gave a small frown a disproving look before saluting and following the previous scientist back to the lab.

Numbuh 362 couldn't take anymore, she climbed up the steps and once again took her seat in her chair. She just sat their thinking, she had made her choice and now she would either come out of this a reining hero throughout G.N.D history or the reason of and even bigger war between boys and girls.

**Yeah this story is revolving a lot more around Rachel then I would have like but...you know, the couples won't come in for a few more chapters. I hope you enjoyed and next chapter we are focusing more on the boys and how the training will go.**

**Sorry for any grammar errors (I always have them).**


End file.
